


In the Darkest Places

by Alyssadrake70



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70
Summary: I realize what I’m writing but they have some chemistry, that could go off of a story in my opinion. Don’t like don’t read.. I should mention that Fiona isn’t Cordelia’s biological mother in this story.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx/Fiona Goode
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouiseFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseFox/gifts).



Cordelia rested her head on the table. “Are they tiring you?” Fiona asked. “I’m just ring to find a new supreme.” Cordelia leaned back rubbing her neck “Madison’s attitude is horrible.” “Reminds me of you a little bit.” “Why are you being nice all of a sudden?”  
Fiona shrugged taking a sip of scotch, glancing at the pill bottle. “You need those?” “My doctor recommended them for stress. I don’t like to take it, it clouds my mind.” Cordelia’s shoulders tensed a little when she felt Fiona’s hands on her skin. “There are other ways to relax.” Cordelia chuckled in disbelief. “How?” “I was thinking bath salts and wine.”  
Cordelia walks into the bathroom with a glass of wine in her hand and watches Fiona draw the bath, mixing the salts into the water. She had to admit the site before her was soothing.  
She bit her lip behind her wine glass softly “You don’t have to do that.”  
“I don’t mind. It’s steamy.” She slid off her black top and cardigan revealing just a small black bra. “I can take it from here.”  
Cordelia said, almost snapped as she watched her clothes fall to the floor. “Right. I’ll just go check on the other girls.” Cordelia scoffed “Wearing that?” Fiona held out her hand and Fiona handed her the cardigan.  
Once she heard the door shut she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in.  
“Fucking Christ.” Once she got undressed and slid into the water she closed her eyes realizing what was going on.  
Later she opened her eyes finding Fiona sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Fiona!” She hissed. “It’s perfect right?” “I, yes.” “Just relax. Lean forward a little.” Fiona took off her cardigan. Now you couldn’t help but watch her body in front of you, it seemed she was more dressed down than before. 

Fiona’s lips smelled like bourbon and strawberries as they touched your cheek with grace, her hand resting on Cordelia’s thigh, as she massaged her back with a sponge.  
“Are you feeling better?” “How are you always right?”  
With a slight smile, she laughs lightly, pushing her sleeves on the cardigan up. It was mere seconds before her lips were pressed to Cordelia’s. Her hands working their way into her soft, hair. Her blonde silky hair was draped over her shoulders, nearly dipping into the water as she removed one hand, sneakily moving to cup Cordelia’s breast.  
“You’re so good,” She whispered, gently pulling away from you. “so good for me, aren’t you?” 

Cordelia opened her eyes slowly, her own breath catching in her throat once she noticed how close they were. As Fiona’s hand traveled up higher on Cordelia’s thigh, it made Cordelia shiver but when her hand slid up to her waist it made her become turned on when she shouldn’t have been. On her own the blonde stopped Fiona’s hand quickly.  
“Fiona I swear to god if this is one of your schemes,” “It’s not, don’t worry. I won’t tell your doctor you aren’t taking your meds tonight, this is between us. Let me, just let me.” Fiona begged, and Cordelia never saw this side of her. Over the years she knew she had to be careful with Fiona and not open up.  
She looked up at Fiona lost in a trance. It annoyed her when she was up to her schemes but secretly you loved it. Seeing Fiona pissed off turned her on more than Fiona knew. 

She pushed Cordelia’s knees apart, tracing small shapes on her inner thigh with her finger. Letting out a shaky breath, she tried to ignore her. “Use your words. What do you want me to do to you?” Without using her words she brought Fiona’s face down to hers and kissed her on the mouth again. Fiona kept her lips on Cordelia’s for the longest eternity she’d ever known before pulling away. She stopped massaging her back completely and Cordleia could feel and smell her warm breath and dipped her neck down, kissing her back. When she felt Fiona’s hand reach into the back of her hair and tug almost painfully she knew this wasn’t a goodnight kiss. 

“Oh Delia.” Her hand was resting between her thighs making Cordelia’s breaths uneven. “Fiona,” She whispered against her lips. 

“I’m the new supreme why don’t you ask Cordelia!” Cordleia heard a bang. Madison or Zoe must have had a fight. She stroked Fiona’s sides resting her head against her thigh. Cordelia’s head snapped up at the shouting, breaking their trance. “This is why I can’t relax.” “I’ll handle it.” Fiona kissed her lips once more before getting up. “The water’s getting cold.” Fiona leaned down to kiss her neck softly “You seem to forget I’m powerful.” She flicked her hand and the water turned hot again. Cordelia whimpered softly watching her put on her cardigan. 

She opened the door and walked out finding the girls bickering. “I said go to bed.” She shoved Madison against the wall with a wave of her hand. “We’ll handle this in the morning.” “Where‘a Cordelia?”  
“Trying to relax. You two aren’t helping.”

Fiona slammed the door shut, causing a jump from Cordelia. “Sorry about that.” She glanced up at Fiona who continued to undress “What were they fighting about?” “The new supreme.”  
Fiona took off her heals then leaned down to caress Cordelia’s chin. 

“Such a pretty little thing, aren’t you? Just waiting for me… I couldn’t ask for a better girl.” Cordelia trembled “Cold?” “Yes.” Fiona adjusted the heat but didn’t believe her. She leaned down to kiss Cordelia again. 

Age has a way of toying with a woman’s mind. Fiona looked older but still gorgeous. “You’re gorgeous,” Cordelia let it slip. A tear fell down her face, the blonde caressed Fiona’s cheek. “You’re gorgeous. But I I don’t think we can do this, with us both being in the same house trying to lead the girls.” Fiona’s face fell. “I’m sorry.” Delia stood up as she started to dry off.  
Fiona got up and put on her cardigan she walked over to her. “You know where I’ll be.” She buried her face in Cordelia’s chest. “Why’d you have mutilate your eyes.” “You know why. Now we should go.”

Cordelia made her way down to make breakfast the next morning finding Madison and Zoe fighting as usual. “Will you two just stop it. We won’t decide the next supreme until the seven wonders trial.”  
“Those exist?” Queenie asked.  
“Shit.” She started making coffee, and froze once she heard the clicking of heels against the tile. “See girls you stress Delia out.” “Delia?” Maddison whispered to Zoe who shrugged. 

“Let me help.” Fiona was close to Cordelia and it became intoxicating. Fiona gently brushed her fingers against your knuckles making you gasp softly. Her perfume smelled like lavender. “Sleep well?”  
“No.” Cordelia looked at Fiona with lust, whether she meant to or not she did.  
A small smirk formed on Fiona’s face. “If you’ll excuse us.” Cordelia frowned following her into the other room.  
Instantly her back was being pressed against the wall.  
“Fiona,” She hissed but deep down she was turned on. “What?” “Tell me why not?” Cordelia’s eyes drifted back to the kitchen, then landed on Fiona’s dark ones. “Tonight my room. I’ll give them a distraction.”  
She said kissing the taller woman’s neck. She whimpered softly. “Did you really want me to go last night?” Cordelia slid her hands up Fiona’s waist. “God no. I was afraid.” Another kiss landed on her neck a little lower, earning a whimper from her lips. “Delia.” She groaned hearing Myrtle’s voice in the doorway “Of that. We don’t have any free time.” “We will later.” Fiona kissed her lips deeply before biting her lower lip causing Cordelia to gasp softly.

“Trust me.” Fiona ran circles over Cordelia hips finding a bare patch of skin, she enjoyed watching her shiver. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will get more intense later. Comments welcome.

With everyone in bed Cordelia started to clean up the kitchen from the mess everyone made practicing their spells.  
“Why don’t you save that for later?” She jumped at the sound of Fiona’s voice.  
“They’ll notice.” Fiona smirked flicking her hand, suddenly every dust particle was gone.  
“Are you nervous?”  
“No. I just don’t know how I feel.” “Oh I think your kiss gave that away darling.”  
She took a step towards Cordelia until she closed the gap. “This isn’t right you know that. If the other girls find out it’ll be over.”  
Fiona stood up, leaned on her toes to kiss Cordelia’s jaw. “Why don’t you let me handle that, and just focus on how you feel.”  
Her hand slid up Cordelia’s thigh causing her to gasp softly.  
“What do you want me to do hmm?” Without thinking Cordelia hungrily kisses Fiona’s lips, gripping her waist softly. With just as much passion Fiona kisses back. She let herself wander, trailing her hands to the back of Fiona’s neck as she felt herself being shoved into the counter she moaned softly. She trailed a hand along one of Fiona’s shoulder blades earning a moan from her. 

“What’re you doing?” Zoe asked Madison. “Holy shit!” She whispered seeing Fiona pinning Cordelia against the counter. “We really shouldn’t spy.” Zoe said feeling her face turning red.  
“No wonder Fiona was being all nice earlier.” Madison whispered leaning around the corner more.  
“It’s not just Cordelia holy shit.” Zoe said. “See hard to not look.”  
When Madison heard Cordelia whisper “Upstairs now,” to Fiona she pulled back. “We gotta go. They’re coming.”

~~  
Fiona shoved Cordelia down on the bed slowly undressing her, as she undid her blouse.  
“D-Do you want to try a bath again?”  
Cordelia nodded softly. “They’ll hear us and I’m pretty sure Madison and Zoe were listening earlier. Fiona zipped her blouse back up. “I’ll deal with them tomorrow.”  
“Be nice. We still have to find a new supreme.”  
The older woman shoved Cordelia against the wall and kissed her roughly. “You, darling are the supreme. Just admit it.” She rubbed the lipstick off Cordelia’s lips roughly “Let me get the water ready.”  
She left Cordelia standing there speechless. 

Cordelia walked inside the bathroom already finding Fiona waiting for her in the tub. “Ready for me darling?”  
She undressed slowly before climbing into the tub.  
She slid into the water, glancing at Fiona hesitantly. “Why’re you being so nice to me?”  
“I don’t know.” She absently traces her thumb with her finger watching Cordelia sink lower into the water. She gasped at the feeling of their bodies being pressed together. As much as she hated Fiona in the past, now she couldn’t. 

Cordelia couldn’t look away, there was something so magical about the way Fiona looked at her it drove her mad.  
Fiona was almost begging her giving her a knowing look. When Cordelia kissed her Fiona sank against her.  
Cordelia tried to brace herself but couldn’t. When she heard Fiona whimper, Cordelia opened her eyes pulling back for air. She had never seen her so desperate before.  
She felt Fiona’s legs sliding over her own legging go. “Oh Fiona.” 

“Take me to bed.” Fiona muttered feeling the water get cold.


	3. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated as always. I’m so nervous to post this. Hope you guys are liking it so far.

Fiona put a robe on walking out into the hall first, Cordelia followed tightening her own. She was convinced the other girls in the coven were listening. “I really think that we should do this at a hotel or something.”  
“You’re suddenly scared of Madison,”  
Cordelia stopped in the hallway. “Well yeah. Have you seen her attitude? How she behaves. She’s actually like you were when you started out.” Cordelia said wishing she took back that comment.  
Fiona took a step closer “Listen I’ll handle her, why don’t you just fuck me? Hmm?” She whispered. Cordelia stood there too stunned by those words to say anything.  
“Cordelia?”  
Zoe’s voice echoed through the hall. She turned around “What?” She snapped.  
“We were wondering if you could teach us about the seven wonders.”  
“It’s not something you can learn over night, Zoe. Go to bed.”  
Cordelia looked at Madison who walked out looking like she knew. “And why at this hour?”  
“Why not?”  
“No we aren’t doing this now. You two go to bed.” Cordelia walked back to her room.

A few minutes later Fiona snuck in. “Well that was awkward.” Fiona shut the door. “Madison knows I can just feel it.” Fiona locked the door behind her and walked over to Cordelia slowly.  
“We shouldn’t do anything now.”  
Fiona gently shoved Cordelia down on the bed and straddled her hips. The supreme’s breath hitched in her throat.  
“You’d be surprised what pleasure you can cause with your tongue.” Cordelia groaned at that comment. 

Then Fiona softly nipped at Cordelia’s jaw, her teeth grasping for Cordleia’s smooth skin, like never before. The younger woman sighed; tossing her fingers in Fiona’s hair. As Cordelia caressed her face without separating her deep glance, Fiona kissed her again intensively. She could feel Fiona’s desire as the tips of the two tongues touched again, but that time Fiona embraced Cordelia, not letting her escape anymore. She knew at this moment it wasn’t just one of Fiona’s dark and twisted schemes; it was much more than that, passion and lust. Fiona’s hand caught Cordelia’s neck and drew her closer, obliging all her tongue to enter her mouth.  
Fiona’s hands started to undress furiously her robe which fell on the floor, and then her fingers unbuttoned her shirt. Cordelia whimpered softly disregarding whether or not the others could hear. Fiona started to leave the sign of her lips on Cordelia’s chest, while her hands unfastened her robe which fell on the floor as well. “God Fiona we said we wouldn’t,” She breathed against Fiona’s now swollen lips. “Darling I’m just using my tongue and lips.” Fiona husked. But then, Fiona slowed down, and looked at Cordelia’s body, astonished. “You’re stunning. Why’d you ever mutilate yourself?” “You know why.”

Cordelia’s beauty pierced her heart once again, like an arrow. “I’m so sorry I ever hurt you, ever made you feel under appreciated.” Cordelia reached up to caress her cheek. Fiona could barely breathe and Cordelia noticed something different about Fiona in the dim light, “You’re trembling.” She leaned up to wrap her legs around Fiona’s waist. “Breathe.”  
“I can’t. You’re gorgeous.”

Fiona’s lips slowly brushed Cordelia’s nipples, she thought about everything Cordelia gave up to protect others, and Cordelia in that very moment, seemed so fragile, she could vanish under Fiona’s fingertips. Cordelia bit back a moan. Her nipples become redder and harder, her cheeks turned red and she herself could barely breathe. “We need to stop, before this gets too much.” Fiona buried her face in the supremes neck.  
“I can’t control myself around you.” Cordelia muttered. “I’ll find some way to get them busy tomorrow and out of the house.”

Fiona licked Cordelia’s nipples making round circles around them with her tongue, sucking them. Then the older woman took one nipple between her teeth and she moved her mouth slowly. Cordelia didn’t hide a moan this time. “We said we’d stop.” The supreme panted tossing her head back in pleasure. “I just wanted to taste you one more time.”  
She whispered kissing Cordelia softly.  
“If this is the reaction I get from you with just a simple touch, I can’t wait to fuck you. I can’t wait to make your whole body tremble.” “Oh god.” Cordleia whimpered softly at those words. “We need to stop, before I tear you apart.” Cordelia muttered against her lips sending shivers throughout Fiona’s body. 

~~  
Fiona was still asleep as Cordelia woke up. She got changed, then bent down and kissed her neck and shoulder with whispers of a kiss.  
She knew this would end up in a bad situation but she couldn’t help it. She caressed Fiona’s cheek softly, placing her fingers against her lips, where they were resting against Cordelia’s chest minutes before. 

Cordelia snuck out to the kitchen to make coffee. Her mind kept wandering to the night before.  
She placed her palms against the counter to steady herself once her heart started to race at the thought of Fiona’s tongue. 

(Fiona’s tongue). Cordelia sighed watching the coffee making getting lost in the steam, her own body temperature rising.  
She needed a distraction. “You alright Cordelia?” She spun around at the sound of Madison’s voice, trying to cover up her blush.  
“I-I’m fine.” Madison leaned against the table. She folded her arms looking at Cordelia for the longest time, before Cordelia spoke. “You want coffee?”  
“Sure.” She walked around the kitchen “You know it’s weird me and Zoe heard something last night. An animal maybe?”  
Maddison gave Cordelia a knowing look as she took the coffee.  
“Take the coffee and go Madison.” Cordelia looked up at Fiona then turned her back and made coffee. “Would you like some?” 

She felt Fiona press her face into her back, and those talented hands slip around her waist. “Yes. I told you I’d take care of Madison,” Cordelia shivered as her hands slipped under her own shirt.  
“Fiona stop it.” She begged, but leaned into the touch anyways.  
“My desire for you is unbearable.” The supreme’s heart melted at the words, then she felt hot breath, followed by warm kisses being pressed against her neck. 

She kissed Fiona’s forehead gently. “We need to get the day started. You’re becoming a distraction.” “Good.” 

“Last night was wonderful.” “Yes it was. Tonight I have something planned that’ll make your body weak.” Fiona muttered. 

Fiona fully embraced her. Then she kissed Cordelia’s neck. Cordelia closed her eyes. She recalled Fiona’s hands on her body, holding her by her hips, Fiona’s wet kisses on her womb, from the night before. “Fiona,” she warned.  
“Girls!” She heard Myrtle’s voice echo in the hall. “God dammit,” Fiona groaned against her neck. “Perfect timing.” “Let me love you tonight? Hmm?” Cordelia gazed into Fiona’s eyes seeing nothing but love, lust and desire.  
“We’re in here.” Cordelia said making Fiona reluctantly pull apart.  
“I don’t know if I can trust you yet.” Cordelia whispered before going to greet Myrtle. She felt guilty seeing Fiona’s hurt look. 

“What’re you doing here?”  
“I need everyone in the living room now.”


	4. Caught

Everyone gathered in the living room. Cordelia sat next to Fiona on the couch. Fiona glanced at her surprised. “Well you all know you have to perform the seven wonders test, including you Delia.” She paused. Cordelia’s heart was racing fast. Fiona took her hand, regardless of the other girls being there.  
“I’m just letting you all know it’s mandatory now.” Cordelia let Fiona’s hand fall from here, her trust issue towards her came flooding back. “I see. Thank you Myrtle.”

“Well I don’t need you go about your business.” Cordelia said. Sitting there she watched all of them leave except Fiona.  
She lit a cigarette sitting across from her with her legs crossed. “I know what you’re thinking.” “Really what am I thinking?”  
“That I’m behind this. When I’m not.”  
“Bullshit Fiona.” Cordelia stood up. “The Wonders are the worst test in history. Do you know what the last one is?” “Of course I do!” She was now standing eye level with Cordelia.  
“I can’t risk anyone finding out about, you and me, if that’s what my hell is.”  
“And you think this was my scheme to put you in turmoil because I...”  
“Because you what?” Cordelia frowned.  
“Because I have feelings for you? No. I’m not behind this at all.” She put out her cigarette and looked Cordelia in the eyes. “If anything it’s the counsel.”

She said walking straight by Cordelia. 

The Supreme followed her into the kitchen seeing her bent over the counter in dismay. “I believe you.” She whispered, nuzzling her face in Fiona’s neck. “After last night how could I not?” She wrapped her arms around Fiona’s waist she was elegant. “Thank you,” Fiona muttered leaning into her touch.  
Cordelia shifted from foot to foot “Are you embarrassed?” “No. I love the idea of being close to you,”  
At that comment Fiona raised her eyebrows and turned around with a soft smirk on her face. “Then what is it?”  
“Madison is right outside.”  
“Madison?” “Yes?”  
Cordelia pulled away, but remained by Fiona’s side.  
“Did you need something?  
“Are you two fucking? Because that would change the outcome of the new supreme..”

It was this time that Cordelia truly felt sorry for Madison.” She took a sip of her coffee. “That has nothing to do with the outcome. It’s the winner of the trial. More so it’s none of your business so stop snooping.”  
She loomed over Madison. “Okay I think she gets it,”  
“I mean it’s kind of hot,”

“Out!” Fiona said. Cordelia just chuckled. “Okay I can see your struggle with her.”  
Cordelia tugged at her body, her shoulders hugging and nudging her. Fiona’s fragrance lingered driving Cordelia mad.  
Fiona’s hands were placed around Cordelia’s shoulders softly, while she had her back turned to Fiona. Fiona began to knead into Cordelia’s shoulders softly. The way Fiona’s finger gently wrapped around a loose strand made her almost gain trust again.  
Even the slightest contact of Fiona’s fingertips against Cordelia’s skin made her heart skip.  
“I’m not behind the Seven Wonders,”  
“I know. But why are you like this?” Cordelia almost whined.  
“It’s just who I am, I have a dark side Delia,” She paused. “But I won’t hurt you this time,”

“Come on,” “Where’re we going?”  
“Away from here. You’ll see,”  
Cordelia said taking her out to her car. 

Minutes later Cordelia took them to a small bar. Once inside Fiona looked at her surprised and tugged her in close to whisper in her ear. “Now Delia I don’t want to fuck your when I’m drunk,”  
“Don’t worry we’ll only have a few drinks.” Cordelia winked and walked up to the bar sitting down. “Come on,” She patted the chair next to her.


	5. Night Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters long.  
> Enjoy.   
> Sorry for all the waiting but I appreciate a slow burn.   
> Comments are always appreciated

After a couple of drinks Cordelia felt more comfortable with Fiona. “You look gorgeous,” Fiona ran a hand through her hair. “That’s the alcohol darling,”  
Cordelia took her hand in hers softly gazing intently into Fiona’s eyes.   
The look alone caused Fiona’s heart to race and whole body to over heat.   
“No it’s not,”  
Cordelia took another sip of her beer before looking out at the dance floor, Fiona followed her gaze and leaned into whisper in her ear. “I know what you’re thinking,” She husked in the tone Cordelia was beginning to get addicted to. “It’s an accident waiting to happen,”

“No one knows we’re here. Or who we are,” Cordelia looked at her surprised. “Now all of a sudden you switch from being bold to being secretive?”

Fiona took off her coat and walked to the dance floor fully showing what she had on. She held out her hand for Cordleia. 

Cordelia couldn’t breathe. She has done this on purpose. Oh shit I am in trouble tonight. She has on a fucking submissive collar. Cordelia just sat there on the counter with her legs dangling slightly open. She wondered where on earth she got it. Oh fuck she wants to play. She has never worn one before. She must have bought it for tonight. She knows what that will do to me. When a man starts to walk over to her Cordelia instantly interjects. “May I dance with you?” The look Fiona just gave her, it was way too much. 

Fiona’s arms wrap around Cordelia’s waist. She lets her arms slide up to Fiona’s neck relaxing as they sway to the music. “What’s this?” She lets her fingers dance over the leather softly.   
Fiona‘s hands slide down to Cordelia’s waist. “It’s letting you know I’m yours, and that I won’t hurt you,”  
Cordelia pulled back to glance into her eyes seeing nothing but truth. “I believed you earlier,” She said her voice getting huskier as she looked at the collar. “Dance with me, now,” Fiona whispered. 

Cordelia spun on her point, forcing her body to spin stiffly, perfectly. Her arms held firm, from Fiona standing behind her, never dropping. As Fiona turned her around and rocked against her center, the gasp escaping Cordelia’s lips made her become weak. She repeated the steps five more times before completely letting Fiona hitch her leg up against her waist. Cordelia felt her warmth. “We need to go somewhere private,” Cordelia knew her tone all too well. With one more dance her arms extended over her head, leg taught and muscles wary, as she I pushed herself against Fiona’s center; never feeling bolder. Cordelia Pushed harder then she ever had.

~~  
“I’m not going to make it home,” Fiona flicked the door of the bathroom open with her hand. “In here are you serious?”  
She checked to make sure no one was around then shoved Cordelia into a nearest stall.   
She locked door behind her, then slid Cordelia’s hand up her inner thigh.   
“Be quiet, and keep doing what you were doing to me minutes ago,”  
Cordelia look at her with pure lust. 

When they are sheltered in the stall, the music still blaring loudly. What's the worst that could happen? Cordelia let’s the music take over, giving her head a rest from thinking. It is a welcome relief. For now, she isn’t the supreme she’s just a woman with Fiona in a club with beautiful Fiona. Fiona positions herself behind her and wraps an arm around her waist; switching positions. Cordelia stalls for a second, her touch making her body tingle.  
"Don't stop, you look amazing." She whispers in her ear and Cordelia begins to move again. Her body moves with the supreme’s and everything in the world seems right. Fiona feels right. No she feels amazing. Her hand slides down her stomach to her hip and pulls her back. Cordelia groans. “Quiet,” The softness of her physique feels so good. She rests her head back on Fiona’s shoulder and continue grinding against her center. At this moment Cordelia realizes she’s drowning in her body, her smell, her everything.

Cordelia’s top inches up inviting for Fiona to touch her abdomen “Please,” Cordelia almost begs. Her body’s on fire. 

Her fingers continue to caress Cordelia’s stomach, burning her skin in their wake. They stop moving, and just stand, staring into each other while her fingers explore under the fabric of Cordelia’s top. She’s tingling in places she never tingled before. It is overwhelming. Fiona was teasing her and she knew it. Her chest is heaving and her lip trembles, aching to be touched by her own. Fiona moves her hand from her stomach and cups my face. Cordelia is frozen. She cannot move. 

Fiona is deliciously close, so close she can taste her smell on her lips. Cordelia watches her mouth as it moves closer and closer, her heart beats faster than ever before. Fiona can see her chest expanding with every breath before sinking back to it's normal state. “Breathe,” “Take me, here please,”  
Fiona smirked “Oh no darling,” she flattened out her outfit before lighting a cigarette.   
“That’s all I needed until we get home,”  
Cordelia looked at her with anger and lust. “Are you serious?!”  
“You can wait,” Fiona inhaled a puff of her cigarette.   
“Let’s go. Besides I like seeing you frustrated.” 

She waited for Cordelia to straighten her clothes then lead them out of the bar. 

She felt Fiona’s eyes on her the whole way home. “You’re quiet,”  
Fiona said putting out her cigarette, letting her hand slide up Cordelia’s thigh. “I’m thinking of all the things I want to do to you,”  
She said “Oh Christ you’re still warm,”  
Fiona said her fingers dangling on the edge of Cordelia’s inner thigh

After a few minutes Cordelia had a hard time keeping it together, she pulled not the driveway. She leaned over to kiss Fiona who pulled back. “No they might see,”  
Cordelia only groaned in response and turned off the car. “You can’t wait five minutes?” “Fucking hell what do you think not after that,”

Fiona gave her a smirk that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. “Then take me upstairs,”


	6. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really nervous about posting this one.  
> Comments are always appreciated:)  
> Also sorry if it’s a bit long

She watches Fiona sway her hips seductively as the walk into the house. She can tell something’s off in the house. “Wait,” “Really you’re making me wait more?” Fiona shoved Cordelia against the wall, slipping her tongue inside her throat. The distraction Cordelia had earlier eft her mind being replaced by Fiona’s pleasure.  
She moaned loudly wrapping her arms around Fiona’s waist. Never in her life had Cordelia felt like this before.  
She felt warmth spread between her thighs.  
She couldn’t tell if Fiona was using magic or if this was real. As if reading her mind Fiona pulled back, and gazed into her eyes her own darkened with lust. “I’m not using magic, darling but I can,”  
“Next time. Please just fuck me,”

Cordelia gasped, instantly rolling her hips forward, hoping to gain friction; once she felt Fiona’s hand against her center. She tilted her head back and moaned, tossing it against the wall in pleasure. Her hands remained on Fiona’s back, she scratched her nails softly into the fabric of Fiona’s blouse, hooking them there and holding on.  
“F-fuck,” She whimpered dipping her face into Fiona’s neck, leaving hot kisses along Fiona’s pink skin.  
“You are,” She nipped Cordelia’s pausing before she continued. “Beautiful,”

Fiona could feel Cordelia arousal seeping through the cotton of her underwear, she rubbed the supreme softly through the the black fabric, pressing her thumb hardly against Cordelia’s clit. “Hmm I didn’t know you got this wet,” Cordelia shivered at her tone. 

She heard a crash coming from the living room and groaned. “Stop it!” She heard Madison’s shouting.  
She instantly pulled apart from Fiona, reluctantly.  
“Dammit.” “No need to worry ladies. I’ve got a handle on it,” Myrtle said. “Does everyone know we’re fucking?” Cordelia spat out flattening out her dress. “Oh no it’s just me and Madison, Zoe’s too oblivious. But I know all. You should know that by now Delia.”  
Cordelia’s nerves were still on edge from Fiona touching her, her skin felt like it was on fire.  
“Really Delia, Fiona?” “You don’t know enough to judge,” Myrtle took a step closer “I know enough,”  
Fiona kept looking at Cordelia surprised she was standing up for her.  
“Why’re they fighting?” “Been at it all day. They were practicing for The Seven Wonders. Then they fought over Kyle,”

“Can you handle it?” “Of course,” Myrtle gave Cordelia one last judging look before Cordelia took Fiona upstairs. 

Once upstairs Fiona locked the door “Myrtle’s judging us,” “I don’t care. I’ll handle it later,” Cordelia took off her own blouse. “I wanted to do that,”  
“Then do the rest to me,”  
She growled tugging Fiona against her.  
Fiona roughly pushed her against her bed, straddling her. “You have too many clothes on,”  
Cordelia whispered. “Worry about me later,”

Fiona’s hand resumed her place against Cordelia’s clit after she stripped her skirt off her. Cordelia arched into her. 

“Mm, Fiona,” Fiona inhaled deeply, “Fiona, please.”  
  
Her voice shook as she begged. It turned Fiona on so much. Fiona soon got lightheaded and had to bury her head in Cordelia’s neck. “You alright?” “I’m feeling the alcohol,”  
“Want to continue?”  
“God yes,”

Cordelia knew she wasn’t feeling the alcohol and it was her, her doing this to Fiona. She smirked “What?” “I know it’s not the drinks,”

Fiona tugged on the waistband of her underwear, letting it snap against Cordelia’s thigh. That motion caused a pool of wetness to form between her legs. “Why don’t you just enjoy me fucking you?”

Fiona slid two fingers up and down Cordelia’s folds, gathering the wetness at her entrance and pulling it upwards as she slowly began to circle her clit. She bit down on a nipple circling her tongue over the hardened nub more than once.  
  
“Oh, Delia,” Fiona moved her fingers back down to the younger blonde’s entrance, pushing the tips of her fingers into her, “You are so, so wet,”

Cordelia’s head fell forward and rested against Fiona’s right shoulder, she panted against Fiona’s skin. She started to roll her hips as she rocked softly against Fiona’s fingers.  
  
“Please.” She whispered, placing a small kiss against Fiona’s neck, trying to persuade the older woman and get her way.

She needed her, she had needed her for so long, for too long. This is what she had thought about in her head, more than once, several times - actually. She had longed to feel the older woman touching her, and now that it was actually happening she was growing impatient.  
  
“No. No, I like seeing you like this, I like seeing you all needy and desperate. Remember darling?” Fiona panted soon become weak herself. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Cordelia confessed. 

For so long?” This took Fiona back slightly, she wasn’t expecting that. Her breath hitched in her throat.  
  
“I think about you, sometimes, when I can’t sleep. And I-“ She paused and whimpered, Fiona’s fingers slid back up to her clit and started circling in firm circles, “Sometimes I fuck myself with my fingers, for hours, and I t-think about you. I pretend that it’s you touching me. I come so hard, every time, when I think of you. Especially if you’ve pissed me off, you have no idea what that does to me,” Cordelia shivered. 

“Fuck, Delia,” Fiona felt the wetness below build and seep through her own tight fitting pants, her need for Cordelia to touch her lingered and became stronger as each second passed.  
  
She quickly slid her fingers into Cordelia, thrusting at a slow, rough pace.

Cordelia’s back arched and she threw her head back, gasping and moaning which each thrust. Fiona’s fingers slid in and out of her with ease, brushing against the spongy spot inside of her, making her hum in delight. Her thumb started to circle Cordelia’s clit again, swirling in broad circles around it. The speed of her thrusts quickened, along with the circles that she was pressing into the woman’s clit.  
  
“I love to hear you, to see you like this. You are so gorgeous, taking my fingers like this.”  
“Fiona!” She moaned digging her nails into Fiona’s back. 

Cordelia whimpered at the words. Fiona’s dirty talk only increased the pleasure that she was feeling. She became weak underneath her. She rolled her hips to meet Fiona’s thrusts, pushing the two digits deeper into her, knuckle deep. She wanted all of Fiona like never before.  
  
“Another, more,” Cordelia begged.  
  
The older woman pressed a third finger into Fiona and started thrusting faster, fucking her relentlessly.  
  
“I need to come,” Cordelia whimpered loudly, gasping for air, “I need to come. I’m so, so close,” 

Cordelia continued to roll her hips forward, faster and faster, she bounced up and down on Fiona’s fingers, feeling them stretch her out in the most pleasant way. She enjoyed this - being so full of Fiona, taking as much of her as she could.  
  
She quickly approached her orgasm, warmth settled in her stomach and the muscles in her legs tightened and released, again and again. Her thighs began to shake, she held onto Fiona, digging her nails hardly into Fiona’s black blouse. Probably too hard, probably scratching at Fiona’s skin, but she was too focussed on her release to give that any thought at all - and Fiona didn’t mind.  
  
“You feel so good,” Fiona whimpered, feeling the younger woman tighten around her fingers made the need for her to press and rub her thighs together surface, “I want you to come for me, all over my fingers, just like you do when you think of me.”

‘Just like you do when you think of me.’  
  
Fiona’s words sent Cordelia flying completely over the edge, the pressure built and built and built until she toppled over the edge and crashed into euphoria. A spark, a feeling similar to electricity shot up her spine, she fluttered around Fiona’s fingers, continuing to whimper until Fiona removed them. She buried her face in Fiona’s neck trying to conceal her moans for the sake of everyone in the house. Her head rested on her shoulder once again as she regained her strength and caught her breath. Her ears rang, she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Fiona’s neck, peppering her neck with soft kisses.

Cordelia collapsed underneath her “Jesus Christ,”  
After a moment Fiona spoke “You’ve been waiting a while for this?” “You have no idea,”

Cordelia started undressing Fiona softly before flipping them over. 

Then, her hands settled heavily on Cordelia’s shoulders and she guided her down to Fiona’s knees. Being in front of her Cordelia was afraid she wouldn’t know how to please her, but the sight of her laying before her and the irresistible smell of her sex made Cordelia swoon and lean forward anyways.  
The first lick made Fiona’s head drop back, and she immediately brougt her hand up to bite into it to stop the lustful noises threatening to escape.  
Cordelia’s head was dizzy from the taste of her, and she licked again. And again, and again, until Fiona needed more and brought her hands up to help.  
She pushed her legs to stand a little further apart, and then Cordelia dipped her tongue between the folds.  
“Oh!” Fiona sighed, a heavenly sound, 

Cordelia whined into her sex, tongue flicking fast. She trailed upwards, finding the small bundle of nerves that always felt good on her own body. As soon as she found it, Fiona’s hands landed in the supreme’s hair, pulling sharply.  
“Yes!” She gasped, “oh, fuck yes. Just like that.”  
She kept licking and then sucking, letting her rock her body and cunt against her mouth. The lower half of Cordelia’s face was covered entirely by her juices, and Fiona’s hands reached to grasp Cordelia’s ass, palming the supple flesh, helping her steadily move against. “I’m close,”

Her words made it hard to focus, Cordelia’s center was throbbing as Fiona’s hips rocked involuntarily. But she breathed deeply, steadied herself and pressed Fiona fully against her open mouth, tongue rocking with her hips’ movements.  
Fiona arched, gasped, and curled over her as she came, holding her hair and shaking all over. More wetness spilled from between her legs, trailing down Cordelia’s cheeks and into your mouth. She never saw a more beautiful sight.  
She moaned at the taste and she gasped weakly at the vibration it sent through her body. Her legs were shaking so violently you thought she might collapse

“Oh Delia,” She said as Cordelia climbed up her body.


	7. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized there was some grammar errors last chapter my bad.   
> Comments are like a virtual hug so feel free to leave them :)

The house was quiet as delicate fingers dragged over Fiona’s back.   
Fiona hummed softly turning over, her eyes shut still. She lifted her arm “Come here,”  
Cordelia pulled her close brushing her lips in a soft lingering kiss.   
“Did you sleep okay?”  
“Better than I have in years,” Fiona said.   
“What do we do from here. What do we do about us?”  
Fiona placed a finger against Cordelia’s lips “My feelings for you are the truest thing in me.”  
Cordelia blushed “I need you to trust me more,” “I do,” “Let’s talk about us over a proper date,”   
Fiona said smiling softly. “Will you let me take you on one?” Cordelia nodded softly kissing her neck.   
“I’ll go make breakfast,”  
She got out of bed and put on a robe “That’s mine,” Fiona pointed out. “I don’t care,”  
She leaned down to kiss Fiona deeply. 

~~  
She met Madison in the kitchen smoking. “Do you really have to smoke this early?”   
“Sorry. Can I help?” “No. Thank you,” Cordelia started to make breakfast with her back turned. “Why are you being nice?” “Felt bad for starting a fight last night,”  
Cordelia sipped on coffee and looked at her.   
“How are you and Fiona? I’m not Myrtle,”  
Cordelia blushed then went back to cooking.   
“You look like you had a fun night,” She let Madison do all the talking.   
“Do you love her?”  
Cordelia placed a hand on the counter to steady herself.   
Her breathing hitched just at the thought. “You’ve gone soft Madison in 48 hours,”  
“Like I said it’s kinda hot. You’ll burn those,” She said turning off the pan that Cordelia was using to cook eggs.   
“I don’t, I’m falling for her. Don’t tell me to be careful,”  
She looked at her almost pleadingly. “Don’t let your mind get foggy for The Seven Wonders. We need you one way or another,” “Madison,” “That’s the softest you’ll see me,” 

Fiona stood on the other side of the wall clutching her heart once she heard what Cordelia said. “Good morning ladies,”  
She said they stopped talking.   
“I have to go,”  
Cordelia got the food on a plate “H-How much did you hear?” “Enough,”  
“Oh Fiona,”  
Fiona walked over to her and caressed her face softly. “I’ve already fallen for you Delia. Trust me please. I’m not evil like I was back then,”

Cordelia put her mug down and embraced Fiona “I trust you. I trust you,” She repeated over and over as she buries her face in her neck. “We have the test tomorrow,” Cordelia started to tremble. “I know,”   
“Can I take you out tonight?” “Yes. I’m gonna take a shower,” Fiona gave her a look full of lust before slipping her hands under her shirt. “Okay,”

~~  
Cordelia slid the sponge full of soap over her body closing her eyes wishing it was Fiona’s hands. She couldn’t get enough of her.   
She heard a noise in the bathroom as she was about to slide her hand between her legs. Her hand was placed against the wall, her breathing uneven.   
“Fiona is that you?” She didn’t recognize her own voice it was full of lust. She cracked the door open an inch relieved to see the older woman.   
“It’s me darling,” Fiona bit her lip softly as she took in Cordelia’s flushed body.   
Fiona unhooked her robe revealing her bare chest to Cordelia. “Mind if I join?”   
The Supreme’s stomach flipped.  
She nodded without saying anything she stepped aside watching Fiona’s robe fall to the floor.   
She shut the door as she stepped in, she pinned Cordelia against the wall.   
Sliding her hands down her back. 

She pushed your knees apart, tracing small shapes on your inner thigh with her finger. Letting out a shaky breath, you tried to ignore her. “Baby use your words. What do you want me to do to you?”  
She grumbled lightly. “Please please fuck me,”

Cordelia didn’t know what she was hiding behind her back until you felt the vibrations against your thigh. “Fiona, we- we’ve never done this,”

“First time for everything. Are you comfortable with it? We don’t have to,”

She nodded as her delicate finger traced small shapes on your inner thigh. After a moment, her mouth trailed downwards, closer and closer to Cordelia’s aching pussy. She shuddered under her touch when her tongue licked a shallow stripe between her folds. The hot water made it feel ten times better. 

Cordelia placed both of her hands against the wall with her back turned to Fiona.   
Her nerves were on edge. 

With another dip of her tongue, she brought her toy closer and closer, turning it on a low setting. She licked the vibrator as Cordelia begged softly, waiting for her next action. The feeling was indescribable when she dipped it through her wetness, teasing her entrance with the toy. Slowly, she inched it in, gradually and steadily turning up the speed. Fiona’s tongue worked on her clit with expert skill.

She groaned lightly as Cordelia’s legs tensed around her shoulders. Fiona pulled away for a moment to look straight at her. “Don’t you dare come until I tell you to. Got it baby girl?” The older woman asked sternly. 

She teased and she teased, making her release nearly irresistible. Finally, Cordelia’s body gave out and she let out a loud moan, coming all over Winter’s new toy. She felt her smirk against her, but Fiona released her legs, letting her sit up as she rode out the high of the drawn out orgasm. 

“Jesus Christ,” She whispered, relaxed. Fiona laughed.  
“You just broke every rule I gave you.”

~~  
As they both dried off and put on clothes Cordelia looked at Fiona curiously as she applied lipstick. “Where’d you get it?”   
“Oh you can thank Madison,”  
Cordelia blushed “What?!”  
“She seems to be interested in our relationship,”  
Cordelia wrapped her arms around Fiona’s waist from behind. “Relationship hmm?”   
Fiona grinned “Yes,”

“I have to do work. I’ll be done in a little,” Fiona gave Cordelia a chaste kiss on her lips.   
“I’ll see you in a little,”  
“Going somewhere,” “None of your concern,”

Cordelia frowned before she walked into her office.   
She was stopped by Madison and blushed. “Did you have fun earlier?”  
“I I yes,”  
“It was my recommendation,” Cordelia walked into her office and sat down filing paper work. “I know,” 

“You need anything?” “No. You both are very attractive,”  
Maddison whispered before walking out.   
Cordelia blushed before going back to work. 

Later Fiona knocked on the door “Hello darling,”  
“What’s behind your back? Another vibrator?” “No no,” Fiona walked behind Cordelia and hooked a diamond necklace to her neck. Cordelia gasped once she saw what it was. “Fiona,” she tilted her head to look up at her. “It’s what you deserve. I made reservations at this small restaurant for tonight,” Cordelia spun around in her chair pulling Fiona down on top of her lap. “Thank you,”   
She leaned into kiss her neck softly. “In my eyes you are the next supreme,” Cordelia’s breath hitched. She trailed her hands up Fiona’s back.   
“We need to stop,”  
She slid her hands up your skirt. “One more time. Madison’s s watching,” Cordelia looked over Fiona’s shoulder seeing Madison leaning against the door.   
“Come in Madison,”  
“What’re you doing?” “She said we’re attractive. She can watch,”  
“Seriously?” Madison asked as she sat down in the chair.   
Fiona nodded. “Get on the desk,”

She started rubbing her hands up and down Cordelia’s curves. “Stand up and take the rest of your clothes off” She obeyed Fiona. As she took off her shirt and bra she took off her underwear.“ Come here” when she approached Fiona she dipped her fingers into her wet folds. Cordelia gasped and bucked her hips forward as Fiona straddled her. “No no pretty girl, I get to come first; lay on the desk,”

Cordelia did what she said and laid on her back fully exposed. She kept an eye on Madison as Fiona climbed on top of her planting a hot kiss on her neck. Then she started sucking hard leaving a black and blue hickey on Cordelia’s neck. She did this all the way down to her nipples. Cordelia let out a long lengthy moan glancing at Madison as she gripped Fiona’s back. 

Madison’s heart was racing. Before she found women attractive but never spoke on it. The look Cordelia gave her made her thighs tremble. 

Then she climbed all the way on top of Cordelia. Lowering her her hot wet core onto her face. “Eat and don’t stop till I come.” Madison watched as she went to work immediately lick and sucking at her heat. She gripped Fiona’s hair and Fiona grinded hard against her face. “Yes baby just like that” she started gasping and moaning, grinding into Cordelia’s face. Then she came all over Cordelia’s face calling her name and trembling. Madison watched the sweat rolling off Fiona’s neck. It became too much for her.   
She unzipped her jeans and slid her hand underneath her already soaked underwear.   
She bit her lip holding back a moan as her finger circled over her clit. 

“Good girl” she got off and kissed Cordelia on the lips, making Madison even more turned on. “She’s being naughty. Just as Madison started to tease her fold’s she paused, looking at the both of them with lust. 

“Come here,” Madison eagerly walked over to Cordelia’s desk. “Are you sure?” “One night isn’t going to hurt,” She glanced up at Fiona. 

Madison ran her tongue all over Cordelia chest, down her arms, and even over her thighs while felt Fiona’s fingers move over her clit. “You want to cum again?” Zoe eyes Cordelia with lust. She nodded frantically. “Easy dear she’s mine,” Cordelia’s hands slid over Madison’s back. “Let her have fun,”  
Madison gave Cordelia a smirk that turned her on.   
“Then fuck me from behind Ms. Goode I need a release too,”

Madison got on the bed and crawled between her legs, spreading her thighs wide. Madison brought her head down and inhaled the sweet scent of her pussy before nuzzling her nose against her clit. Her mouth watered and she darted out her tongue to lick around her folds. Cordelia moaned arching into Madison’s mouth. “Fuck this should be illegal,” She groaned digging fingers hands into Madison’s back. “It already is Delia,”  
“It’s Cordelia after today,” Cordelia whimpered. 

Madison brought her hand up and slowly plunged two of her fingers into her tight opening. In an insistent pace, she kissed, nipped, sucked, and thrust. Soon Cordelia’s hips began to move in time with her thrusting fingers, and Madison knew she was close. Madison could hear her moaning and she loved it when she felt nails grip her naked back pulling her head closer to her pussy.

Fiona watched for a minute before she slipped her hand underneath Madison’s backside and cupped her center from behind. She slipped her hands beneath her.   
She moaned at how wet Madison was already. 

Cordelia swallowed hard, gripped Madison’s hip with one hand and guided her into her steamy entrance with the other. She eased in an inch, gritting her teeth against the hot silk of her wet pussy tightening on her fingers still rippling with gentle aftershocks from her orgasm. Madison groaned, throwing her head back as Fiona took her completely, her fingers were knuckle deep pushing against her womb and she didn’t even know when it happened. “Fuck fuck,”

Madison sucked on Cordelia’s clit again slipping her tongue inside of her. 

She pulled back until just the tip of her tongue remained inside her, then she drove deep again. Cordelia cried out. The sharp sound echoed through the room, throwing a shiver down Cordelia’s spine. Madison felt her center close around her, her body sucking her back in. She was distracted by Fiona’s fingers. Madison began to go faster and harder, bracing her hands against Cordelia’s hips, as Fiona went faster. “I’m going to cum,” Madison moaned. Gritting her teeth, she growled as she felt Fiona burying her tongue inside of her deep again and again.

Finally Madison slid off Cordelia laying on the side of the desk gathering her breath. Fiona looked at them both as she put on her clothes “This stays between us three,” She said lighting a cigarette.   
Cordelia brought her lips against Fiona’s passionately “I wouldn’t dare say anything else,”

She started getting dressed “You know Nan can probably heard us? Even from a distance,” Madison said putting on her own clothes. “Don’t worry sweetie. I made sure she was busy at the library,”  
Fiona said.   
“Oh. Well then I’ll go back to practicing,”  
She looked at Cordelia. “Do I get a kiss?”  
Cordelia looked at her biting her lip before slipping her tongue inside of Madison’s mouth. She moaned at the taste of her own juices on Madison’s tongue. “I’ll see you later,”  
She panted. “And me?” Madison could barely catch her breath between the two of them. She let Fiona taste her lips in a fierce kiss.   
“Not a word to the others,”  
“I won’t say anything,”  
She pulled back breathlessly. 

“Oh you’re in trouble,” Fiona said once Madison left. “Why?” “You came without my permission. Then paid more attention to her,” “I won’t do it again I’m sorry,” She smirked.   
“Let’s go to dinner,” Fiona whispered. “You have to admit, that was hot,”  
“Okay it was. Don’t get used to it,”


	8. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who love my story you might hate me for this chapter.   
> Sorry

“This place is nice,” Cordelia said sitting down once Fiona took her jacket off.   
“You didn’t have to do this for me,”   
“I wanted to.” She ordered drinks “Listen about earlier,” Fiona smiled softly taking Cordelia’s hand in her own , gently placing soft kisses on m her knuckles, regardless of being in public.   
“It was sexy a hell, and so are you.”  
Cordelia blushed softly “Oh Fiona,”

Half way through their dinner Fiona looked at her nervously. “I need to tell you something,”  
Once they paid Fiona took Cordelia back to her car. “It seems serious,”  
Cordelia glanced at her in the passenger seat. “There was another reason I went into town today,”  
Cordelia didn’t like where this was going. “Can we drive or something.”  
“See I knew you wouldn’t like this,”

Silently Fiona drove then parked at a nearby deserted park. “I have cancer. Incurable,” Cordelia froze glancing at her hands wringing them nervously. “I figured you wouldn’t want to see me when I’m dying. The last few weeks have been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Even Madison,”

Fiona drove back home letting Cordelia process what she just said. “Dont tell the other’s okay? Not now,”  
She said pulling into the driveway.   
Cordelia sat into the car alone with tears falling down her cheeks. Fiona walked away giving her space.   
Cordelia finally made her way into the house, wiping away her tears.   
She didn’t see Fiona anywhere. She went into the kitchen hovering above the stove. She slowly turned on the burners and hovered her hand over the gas like she was under a spell, at this point for all she knew she could be. 

She stood there for god knows how long until someone turned the stove off. “Now’s not your time,” Cordelia snapped out of it to see Madison standing there. “Why’re you always around?”   
“Just a habit. So did she break up with you?” Madison asked.   
Cordelia sand down against the wall bringing her knees to her chin. “She has cancer,”  
Madison looked surprised. “Curable?”  
More tears fell down Cordelia’s cheeks. “No,”  
Madison joined her on the floor. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder.   
“I I can’t lose her,”  
Madison looked into her eyes, tilting her chin towards her “I know. I’ll think of something,”   
“She won’t like that,” “But I need her, we need her,”  
Madison leaned up wipe away Cordelia’s tear, replacing them with a soft kiss.   
“Delia. I I think I’m,” Cordelia knew where this was headed, and placed a finger against Madison’s lips. “Don’t say it. You have Zoe and Kyle. Please don’t say it,”  
She placed a soft, and loving kiss on Cordelia’s lips. To her surprise Cordelia kisses her back, running her hands through Madison’s hair. “I better go work on that spell then,”  
She smirked softly pulling back out of breath.   
Cordelia stood up “I think I love her Madison,”  
Madison looked down at her hands with a small sad smile. “And me?”  
“We don’t know yet,”  
Cordelia cupped her chin softly. “But Fiona thought it was very sexy if that helps,”  
she said before walking up stairs.


	9. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little long.   
> Comments are always welcome.

Cordelia slowly made her way upstairs before knocking on Fiona’s door.   
“You don’t have to knock,”  
Fiona said. Cordelia opened the door then rested her back against it feeling exhausted. “I kissed Madison,”   
“Oh you want to rub that in more?”  
“She’s going to try and help you to find a spell,” “To live longer?” Fiona sat in her chair smoking a cigarette looking disheveled. She put it out once Cordelia made her way over to her. “You don’t want to?” “Cordelia,”   
“We will find a cure for this. If not doctors then a spell,” She knelt down in front of Fiona, trembling trying to keep her emotions together.   
Fiona stood up “I love you,”  
Fiona looked taken back by her words.   
“I see my life with you, our lives. Not Madison’s,”   
Fiona just shook her head already feeling the cancer affect her.   
Cordelia placed bee hands on Fiona’s forearms “I love you do you hear me? I will not lose you,” For the first time Fiona saw tears fall down Cordelia’s cheeks. She took a step closer.   
Cordelia places her hand on her chest trembling softly. “Oh Delia, I love you,”  
With her other hand she caresses Fiona’s cheek, this is the most vulnerable she ever saw Fiona before.   
Fiona caressed her neck softly before muttering “I love you,” again. 

In that moment all rational thinking was gone and all that was left was her desire for the woman Cordelia loved so much for so long. Their lips met in a beautifully passionate kiss and Fiona truly felt like a whole new person as well. This was the most passionate and sensual kiss they shared.   
Fiona wiped her tears away softly.   
Cordelia should be embarrassed for being this vulnerable but she didn’t care. 

Cordelia knows it’s wrong. It had been foolish from the start but she didn’t care as she felt Fiona pull her back onto the bed. She’s not entirely sure how it happened but somehow Cordelia had winded up in her lap, legs wound around her waist, lips dragging down her neck, fingers tangled in her long blond hair. Maybe she drank too much wine at the restaurant, she wasn’t sure. 

Fiona pulled back “I’ll let you help me live. I don’t want to lose you,” “You won’t. God Fiona this is so wrong,” Cordelia just now noticed the candle light bouncing off of the older woman’s face. “What’s with the candles?” “Be mine?” Cordelia trembled softly and nodded. “Don’t focus on what’s wrong Cordelia. Focus on what’s right and what feels right,”

Cordelia exhaled sharply, dazed and disoriented. The thought alone made her turned on. She looked up into Fiona’s eyes. Fiona’s eyes, which, mere moments ago had shone with fury, now showed bewilderment and a hint of sadness. “Delia, I don’t want to die,”   
Her heart wrenched with both guilt and desire. “I won’t let you,” Cordelia whispered against Fiona’s swollen lips. She cradled Fiona’s face between her hands, tugging her down into another kiss. Over and over, their lips met, fiercely, hungrily. Fiona’s hands wandered, as Cordelia shoved her against the bed, as she kissed her with more abandon. 

“Fiona, we need to stop. You need to rest,” “Who says I want you to?”  
“Is that why you got dizzy the other night when you kissed me?” Fiona blushed softly. Cordelia got her answer “Then we need to take this slow,”

“Just kiss me,” Fiona pleaded.  
And so Cordelia did.

Fiona felt nauseous and covered her mouth before going to the bathroom.   
Cordelia paused in bed before joining her, noticing that the door was half opening.   
“I’d love to continue but I need a little intermission,”  
She took a step closer wiping off Fiona’s mouth gently. “Let’s go lay down,”

She laid down next to Cordelia snuggling into her arms. “You really want to see me like this over the next few months?” “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t care about this side of you,” She said kissing Fiona softly. 

The kiss escalated more. 

Fiona switched positions and started to lightly grind her hips against the Cordelia’s lap as her lips kept moving. She stopped when she came to the neckline of the woman's dress. One of her hands slid down Cordelia’s neck to the zipper of her dress.  
"I need to get you out of this." She whispered lowly.  
Cordelia pulled Fiona even closer by her butt, hips grinding against the older blonde's.  
"Y-yes, please," she whispered huskily, starting to tug on the hem of Fiona’s dress. 

Fiona knelt and shimmied her dress off, showing off her matching black underwear and bra. She bit her lip as her eyes met Cordelia’s, and she held out her hand for the other woman.  
Cordelia let out a gasp as she saw the other woman's body; She squeezed her thighs as her wetness grew incredibly stronger; She bit her lip, taking the younger woman's hand getting up and staring at blue eyes. 

Fiona turned the other woman around. She slowly slid her hand up Cordelia’s arm, to her shoulder, and to the zipper of Cordelia’s dress; Slowly, she pulled the zipper down, watching as freckled skin appeared. As she reached the bottom of the zipper she stepped forward to press a kiss to the base of Cordelia’s neck.  
Cordelia bit her lip as she felt Fiona opening her dress, revealing her matching red lace bra and underwear; She let out a whimper as Fiona kissed her neck, turning slowly as she bit her lip, staring back at light brown eyes. 

Fiona didn't allow the her to reply before returning her lips to Cordelia’s. She gently pushed the woman back down onto the bed, and crawled on top of her without leaving her lips.  
Fiona was loving how desperate Cordelia seemed, it was only increasing the wetness between her thighs; Her hands tangled in blonde locks, pulling her closer and closer as her tongue pressed against Cordelia’s lower lip, begging for access.  
Cordelia allowed her access, legs rested on either side of Fiona’s hips again. Her hips started to rock softly as her hands moved up the woman's sides, and snaked around the woman's back to unclasp her bra.  
Fiona let out a whimper as she felt Cordelia rocking against her; She rested her hands on the woman's waist, gripping firmly as she started to twirl her tongue around Cordelia’s her wetness growing more and more.  
Cordelia pulled away just slightly, pulling off the other woman's bra. As she threw the article of clothing behind her, her lips fell to Fiona’s neck, kissing and biting her way down to the woman's chest. Slowly, she kissed her way to one of Fiona’s breast, teasing her nipple softly with the tip of her tongue while one of her hands came up to occupy the other.

Fiona felt her back arching, hands tangling in blonde locks as she moaned; The pleasure inside of her was becoming too much to handle.  
"Shit..." She breathed out. "F-fuck, Cordelia,”

Cordelia smirked against Fiona’s skin at her words. She switched to the other breast, giving the pair equal attention before moving more south.  
As she pulled away, her hands moved down Fiona’s sides to her hips. She kissed down the woman's taut stomach, sliding underneath her and stoped when her mouth reached where her hands laid. She pulled away, allowing her hands to grab the elastic of Fiona’s black panties, and pulled them slowly down the woman's legs.  
Fiona felt her breath getting even heavier when she felt Cordelia’s lips going lower on her; She bit her lip when her panties were gone, feeling her arousal getting on Cordelia’s thighs.   
Cordelia bit her lip at the sight of the other woman. She leaned down, timidly using the tip of her tongue to lick softly up the actress's slit. At the taste of Fiona’s arousal, she moaned, feeling her own arousal growing incredibly stronger, and squeeze her thighs together for the time being.  
Fiona felt her back arching harshly as Cordelia gave her core the first lick; She let one hand tangle in blonde locks, pulling Cordelia closer, and the other tugged on the sheets.  
With a tug of her hair, Cordelia felt more courageous, and explored further. In a teasing manner, her tongue slowly swirled around Fiona’s clit, and her hands took hold of the woman's hips, pinning her down to the bed.  
Fiona let out a whimper as she bit her lip harder, the teasing Cordelia was doing being all too painful. "B-baby... please..." She whined.  
The younger one took the hint, finally flicking her tongue against Fiona’s clit. She took one hand away from the woman's hips down to her center. She knew teasing would only make it worse, so she gave in and entered the woman with two fingers.  
Fiona let out a loud moan as Cordelia finally started working on her; She felt her back arching once again when the other blonde entered her. One of her hands left the sheets, and starting playing with her own breast.  
Cordelia’s eyes flickered down, loving the sight before her. She returned her attention to the work at hand. As she built up a steady rhythm of pumping her wrist, she curled her fingers with every movement. She started to suck on the Fiona’s bundle of nerves, and continued to use the tip of her tongue to tease the bud further.  
Cordelia squeezed her breast harder, her hips starting to buck and follow the younger woman's rhythm, a different sound coming out of her mouth with every thrust. Her moans only egged Cordelia on further; Doubling her efforts the other wanted to push Fiona over her edge. She used her free hand to try and keep Fiona’s hips steady with her movements.  
Fiona felt a hand pushing her hips down, but for more that she wanted to stop moving she just couldn't; A specific throaty moan escaped her lips when she felt herself getting close to the edge; She tightened her grip on Cordelia’s hair, pulling her closer as her other hand took hold the sheets now.  
At feeling her lover on the brink of her orgasm, Cordelia’s fingers moved faster, harder. She pulled her mouth away just the slightest, and used her tongue again to flick her tongue in ever way possible. Cordelia couldn't help but moan a little louder; She found herself getting closer and closer, her orgasm building more by each second that passed.  
"C-Cordelia...” She moaned, her breath stuck in her throat. "I-I'm g–" Before she could finish her words, a powerful release hit her, and she felt herself screaming soundless and letting out a whimper, hips bucking more and more as she came.

Cordelia helped the woman ride out her orgasm, slowing her actions, but not stopping. As she felt the other blonde calm down, she withdrew her fingers, but continued to use her tongue, licking up her climax; Once she was satisfied with herself, she kissed her way back up Fiona’s body. She admired her flushed skin, pink cheeks, and kissed every inch of her she could.  
Fiona felt the aftershocks of her orgasm very strongly; As soon as Fiona returned to her face, Cordelia pulled her in for a passionate kiss, tangling their legs and caressing her cheeks as she did so.

“I’m not letting you go,” Cordelia said holding Fiona close to her. “The Seven wonders are tomorrow. What happens then?” “I feel more prepared than ever,”  
She stroked Fiona’s cheek softly wrapping a blanket around them. “You need to get rest,” “I I have an appointment tomorrow,”  
“We’ll hold the test after. I’ll go with you,”  
“That’s nonsense,” Cordelia gripped Fiona’s hands softly. “You’re the love of my life. I want to go with you,”  
“You’re being stubborn,” Fiona kissed her softly.   
“Goodnight,” She held her close watching Fiona sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is so short lot going on.  
> Comments are still appreciated:)  
> Mentions of cancer

Cordelia told the girls they would be late for the Seven Wonders Test because they had an appointment. Out of Fiona’s courtesy she didn’t tell them about the doctors. She begged Myrtle to let them be late for this one. Myrtle for some reason allowed it. In the car Cordelia leaned over to kiss Fiona deeply given that they were in public. 

Meningeal carcinomatosis. That's what the doctor called it. They say it's terminal. Cordelia remembered how she felt when she heard those words, maybe because that feeling of utter despair and emptiness hadn't left her since. The world had gone silent, dark. The thought of the love of her life dying made her feel like she would pass out. She knew it she knew this would be her hell in the Seven Wonders, or worse. Now she was walking firmly holding Fiona's hand, probably too tight as it gave her emotions away. As the two walked through the hospital doors, Fiona glanced at her “Stop pitying me", she said and unexpectedly lit a cigarette as they walked out. I'm not doing anything", Cordelia replied, taking the cigarette out of Fiona’s fingers and put it in her own; getting lost in Fiona’s scent. “I’m only getting lost in your scent,”. Fiona stopped and looked at her. “Now’s not a time to be sexy. The doctor just told me what kind of cancer I have,”  
“Then we should get going,”

On the way home Cordelia knew what Fiona was about to say. She was saying goodbye after her treatment.  
“Every-time someone gets stronger I get weaker,”  
Cordelia pulled off the side of the road. “I know what you’re doing. Stop. You aren’t saying goodbye. We still have time,”  
Fiona took Cordelia’s cheeks in her hands softly.  
“Baby. There’s things I want to give you if you’d just listen to me. I can give you so many things. Please,”  
“No,”  
Cordelia ignored her and drove home.  
In the driveway Cordelia looked at her and caressed her face. “If anything happens to me tonight pull me out,”  
She leaned in to kiss Fiona deeply. The kiss started out slowly but turned passionate. Fiona slid her tongue inside Cordelia’s mouth intertwining Cordelia’s own with hers. Their bodies were flush against each other. She pulled back after a while. “You know I can’t but I’ll try,”  
She whispered before walking into the house. Cordelia sat behind the wheel watching her walk in breathless.


	11. Cordelia’s Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next might be a little intense

Cordelia told the girls they would be late for the Seven Wonders Test because they had an appointment. Out of Fiona’s courtesy she didn’t tell them about the doctors. She begged Myrtle to let them be late for this one. Myrtle for some reason allowed it. In the car Cordelia leaned over to kiss Fiona deeply given that they were in public. 

Meningeal carcinomatosis. That's what the doctor called it. They say it's terminal. Cordelia remembered how she felt when she heard those words, maybe because that feeling of utter despair and emptiness hadn't left her since. The world had gone silent, grey. The very thought of the love of her life dying made her feel faint. She knew it she knew this would be her hell in the Seven Wonders. So now there she was firmly holding Fiona's hand as the two walked through the hospital doors. "Stop pitying me", she said and unexpectedly lit a cigarette as they walked out. I'm not doing anything", Cordelia replied, taking the cigarette out of Fiona’s fingers and put it in her own; getting lost in Fiona’s scent. “I’m only getting lost in your scent,”. Fiona stopped and looked at her. “Now’s not a time to be sexy. The doctor just told me what kind of cancer I have,”  
“Then we should get going,”

On the way home Cordelia knew what Fiona was about to say. She was saying goodbye after her treatment.   
“Every-time someone gets stronger I get weaker,”  
Cordelia pulled off the side of the road. “I know what you’re doing. Stop. You aren’t saying goodbye. We still have time,”  
Fiona took Cordelia’s cheeks in her hands softly.   
“Baby. There’s things I want to give you if you’d just listen to me,”  
“No,”  
Cordelia ignored her and drove home.   
In the driveway Cordelia looked at her and caressed her face. “If anything happens to me tonight pull me out,”  
She leaned in to kiss Fiona deeply. The kiss started out slowly but turned passionate. Fiona slid her tongue inside Cordelia’s mouth intertwining Cordelia’s own with hers. Their bodies were flush against each other. She pulled back after a while. “You know I can’t but I’ll try,”  
She whispered before walking into the house. Cordelia sat behind the wheel watching her walk in breathless. 

Myrtle and everyone else waited for her to start the Seven Rituals.   
Once it was Cordelia’s turn she flawlessly made it through each ritual but when it came time to practice her own Descensum she became nervous.   
Cordelia couldn’t even say anything to Fiona before. She just noticed Fiona gave her a small smile. 

~~  
Once she saw her own hell Cordelia felt like she was stuck.   
Darkness overwhelmed her, from when she was blind. Then something changed. She was in a new landscape. She held a Fiona’s hand as she watched her slowly slip away. “I’m sorry love. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more,”  
She glanced at Fiona covered in sweat “Fiona you gave me everything,”  
she kisses her lips. Once she slipped away Cordelia woke up drenched in sweat.   
She knew she couldn’t shout Fiona’s name in shock so she just wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked around for Fiona.   
She spotted Fiona standing in the corner by the fireplace. She nervously tapped her fingers on the mantle, while holding a glass of whiskey. Cordelia slowly stood up swaying as she walked over to Fiona.   
The Supreme looked at her concerned, knowing she wasn’t herself.   
“You’re the second one to have gotten out fast,” Queenie woke up next.   
“What’d you see?” Cordelia looked at her glass. “Can I have some?” Fiona nodded handing her the whiskey.   
“You shouldn’t be drinking,” She said above a whisper.   
“You aren’t yourself, Delia,” Fiona wiped the sweat off Cordelia’s neck softly.   
The action didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the council.   
“Can I talk to you?” Cordelia whispered.   
Fiona followed her to the kitchen. “What was that? The whole council saw,”  
“My darling,” Fiona took her waist and pulled her closer. “There’s going to be a new supreme soon you’re second in place, it doesn’t matter,”   
Cordelia wiped her tears away.   
“You died, that was my hell,”  
she embraced Fiona showing her weak side. She started to sob into Fiona’s chest.   
“With Madison’s help that won’t happen,”  
“What’s going on here?” Myrtle asked.   
“She’s emotional I can’t comfort her?”  
Cordelia pulled away. “Not if she’s to be the next supreme. You two need to keep this private,”  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and sighed.  
“I’ll be in the other room,” She kissed Fiona on the cheek letting her lips linger near Fiona’s pink ones.   
“Come to my room tonight,” She whispered.   
Fiona shivered unnoticeably.   
“You just broke the rules,”  
“I might be the next supreme. I can make some of my own,”  
Cordelia said before walking into the room.


	12. My Only Love For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically these aren’t healthy relationships, but the dynamics between Cordelia and Madison are strong I had to write about them. Eventually Fiona will get better the next few chapters will be really intense.   
> Comments appreciated.

The last few days had been rough for Cordelia. Fiona had gotten worse. She knew Madison had been working hard in a spell to save her. Misty still hadn’t woke up from her hell, so there still wasn’t a new supreme.   
Cordelia sat in the kitchen drinking coffee when Madison walked in.   
Madison means against the counter gazing into Cordelia’s eyes her own darkening. “The spell’s finished,” “Really?” Madison nodded watching her through the blaze of her cigarette. “You really shouldn’t be smoking in here, I, I typically don’t allow it...” The older witch was cut off by Madison’s ministrations. She barely noticed Madison move her fingers in a circular motion, but she felt it. Cordelia’s throat clenched becoming dry.   
Madison watches her fingers twitch around the mug. After being around her for so long, Madison knows her every move. 

She bites her lip taking another sip of coffee trying to hide her emotions, but she can’t. She’s too weak. Cordelia leaned back in her seat. Fiona’s become distant lately. It broke Cordelia’s heart, but Madison knew in time it would happen. “I have the spell,” she said, watching Cordelia’s soft blonde locks fall over her shoulders as she tilted her head back in pleasure. “But this is important, and you should know that I only made it because I...”  
“Madison “ Cordelia breathed heavily setting the mug on the table as she grips the edge with her hands. Cordelia stood up and left the room leaving Madison clustered. 

~~  
Even though they had these moments, she still had to teach on a normal basis.   
Madison was enjoying this too well and Cordelia knew it. There’s too much heat, longing and desire in every gaze she gives the older witch. With every lesson she taught Madison, somehow Madison ended up giving Cordelia a steamy glance over the puff of her cigarette. It made Cordelia’s heart flutter. She had to continue to teach or people would catch on, but nothing got past Madison. “Can you put that out Madison?” Madison did as she was told for the sake of everyone else but when she was alone with Cordelia in the kitchen that afternoon things were different. 

~~  
Madison split a cigarette in her hands her eyes never leaving Cordelia’s. The sexual tent ion between the two of them was unrelenting. I wonder what your lips would feel like around my neck. The thought alone nearly made Cordelia moan.   
Madison pushes herself off the counter and walks over to Cordelia. She slides her hand up Cordelia’s arm. The action left Cordelia’s skin on fire. 

Madison tilts Cordelia’s head up to face her, finding the arousal that is present in the way darkens Cordelia’s pupils and parts her glossy lips for hot, heavy air to escape them. Cordelia’s breath ghosts over Madison’s lips causing her heart rate to pick up. Her chest rises up and down, barely touching Madison’s with each deep breath that expands in her abdomen. If only the fabric of her dress weren’t so thick, Madison would see how hard her nipples were straining against it. Madison can see straight through her but decided not to comment on a single one of her numerous observations, however obvious they are. She just stares back, refusing to blink, and remains fixed in her place where she has Cordelia pushed further back into the chair. Cordelia barely remembered when Madison swung her leg over Cordelia waist, to straddle her, exposing her wet core. She’s winning, now, because Cordelia’s taking a moment too long to regulate her breathing. She rested her forehead against Madison’s. She’s cracking like expensive, fragile glass under the ever increasing temperature with which Madison watches her.

“I can give you what Fiona isn’t now,” Madison breathed out in a trembling voice. 

“Stop,” Cordelia can barely get a word out. 

“And what am I doing?” When Cordelia’s eyes meet Madison’s she finds a smirk being planted on Madison’s lips. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing Madison. This is in-inappropriate. Just give me the damn spell,”

She slams a piece of paper on the table then looks at Cordelia. “Tell me what I’m doing, that we already haven’t done before?”  
Cordelia felt drained. She couldn’t find an answer and Madison’s smirk only grew more.   
Madison took a drag of her cigarette and breathed it out in front of Cordelia before sliding off of her, she kissed the older witches jaw softly. Cordelia quickly grabbed the spell and stood up. 

“Don’t act so surprised my supreme,” Madison mocked her causing her knees to become weak. “You enjoyed the other night when I fucked you senseless,” Madison took another drag of her cigarette leaving room for Cordelia to smell her perfume before she walked out of the room. 

Cordelia sat down on the chair. She loved it when Madison mocked her. The younger witch had a hold on her. Heat still pools in her damp underwear as she stands up to make more coffee.   
“You alright my love?” Instantly Cordelia feels guilty. “I’m fine. Madison finishes the spell for you,”  
“I don’t want it. I’ve lived my life,” Cordelia paused before continuing.   
“So you mean to tell me you’d rather die than be with me?”   
“No baby that’s not what I’m saying at all,” “Then what is it?” Cordelia broke her own rules and lit a cigarette herself. 

“I’ve lived my life, darling. I don’t want to live forever,” “I thought you did. I thought doing all that young body worn was for that?” Cordelia started to tremble. “Delia,”   
“No,”

Cordelia walks by Madison leaning against the wall. She pauses briefly looking at her before she makes her way up to her own bedroom.   
Soon after there was a soft knock on her door. Cordelia opened it finding Madison leaning against the door frame. Cordelia wiped her own tear away from her cheeks. “Did Fiona send you up here?”   
Madison’s face softened. “No,”  
At the moment Cordelia is broken and Madison can sense it. Madison’s eyes are elegant as they take In Cordelia’s sight. Cordelia steps aside and let’s her in to Madison’s surprise.   
She shuts the door behind Madison. 

“I- I suppose you heard what Fiona just said,”  
Madison nodded taking a step closer to her. “Yes. She might come around Delia,”  
Delia? 

She couldn’t handle this for much longer.

She didn’t know how she ended up in this position. She just heard the door lock behind her. 

Madison’s hands are suddenly sliding over her body, taking in every inch of her body, as they run up and down the length of Cordelia’s sides, sliding over the fabric of her black dress. She vaguely remembered Madison taking her body in an embrace, then it turned into something more. But Cordelia didn’t stop it. Madison’s hands slide over her ass softly. It’s as if she’s cherishing Cordelia. Cordelia can’t think, or breathe. The amount of pleasure invading her mind is worse than a spell taking over her. 

Madison slowly pushed her backwards, then paused hesitantly.   
She shouldn’t. Technically if Fiona hadn’t approved of this awhile ago she would be cheating on Fiona.   
But Madison was soft, so soft. 

She tilts her head, letting the younger witch place hot wet kisses along her neck. The smell of her perfume and cigarettes was intoxicating to her. Madison’s hands wrap around her waist tightly, protectively almost. 

“Ma-Madison, stop,” Cordelia finally managed. This time Madison was almost hurt as she backed away. 

Madison had tears streaming down her eyes. “Everything you’ve done recently has made things hard for me,” she spat out, causing Cordelia to tremble. She reached out to wipe the tears away from Madison’s cheek. She realizes now that Madison was in love with her. Everything from the other night has changed. These emotions were pure. Her feelings were different than Fiona’s. 

“Madison,” “Every time you touch me, it leaves searing marks on my soul, it leaves me run down,” Madison whispered against Cordelia’s lips “Ever since you touched me that night my skin has been burning, eager for your touch. Please,” Madison knelt down on her knees. A position the older witch never saw before. Deep down it made Cordelia feel powerful and turned her on.   
She saw the truth in Madison’s eyes. “Come here,” she gripped her hands and gently pulled her up. “You understand don’t you. I can give you what you need,”   
She trembles against Madison’s body.   
“I don’t know how to respond,”

Madison nodded, almost scowling. She pushed Cordelia against the door. “Just answer me,”   
“I understand,”   
The kiss is slow, but Cordelia makes it rough. Her desperation and want are what add to the roughness and passion of the kiss.   
Madison’s body is pressed against Cordelia’s in a way that never happened before. She ran her fingers through Madison’s blonde locks. 

As much as she wants to let go of Madison she can’t. Cordelia’s broken. Fiona gave up on life it seemed and her. “Make me the new Supreme,” Madison whispered against Cordelia’s ear. Cordelia pulled back in surprise. “Is that why you’re in here tonight?” “No, Delia, no. Misty isn’t out of hell yet, You have to take care of Fiona it’s too much to handle, let me take care of you,”   
She cradled a tired Cordelia in her arms. Cordelia nodded softly against Madison’s shoulder. “Why won’t she take the spell?” “We’ll try to convince her okay?” Madison paused “You deserve love. Let me give that to you. Fiona won’t give it to you,” She brought up her hand to caress the older witches cheek. “I’ll do everything in my power to love you and care for you. If you let me,” She feels kisses being pressed against her lower chest. Cordelia let out a low moan. She rested the back of her head against the door, tangling her hand in Madison’s hair pressing her head against her chest. 

Still uncertainty lingers around them both causing Cordelia’s heart rate to pick up. “Take me to bed,” She whispers against Madison’s hair. Before Madison could respond someone interrupted their moment. 

She and the younger witch instantly pulled away as she opened the door seeing Myrtle standing on the other end, looking concerned. “What is it?”   
“It’s Fiona. She needs to go to the hospital,” Cordelia froze. She felt Madison’s hand against her bringing her back to reality. “Delia?”   
“We’ll be down in a minute,”  
Myrtle left. Cordelia buttoned up her blouse glancing at Madison. “I’m sorry,”  
“It’s okay. I can come if you need me to,”   
Cordelia looked at her. “Will you?”  
Madison nodded softly stroking her shoulder. “I’m sorry this interrupted tonight,” Madison instantly pulled her into her arms reassuringly. “Oh baby it’s fine. I only care about you,”  
Baby? Cordelia repeated in her mind. 

~~  
The patience and love Madison gave Cordelia that night in the hospital was enough to make her the next supreme, Cordelia thought as she paced back and fourth. Madison watched her walk back and fourth tapping her foot impatiently. “Delia you’re making me dizzy,”  
Cordelia instantly stopped, watching Madison stand up as she pulled her into her arms. “You know I can read your thoughts right?”  
“Shit,” She leaned into Madison’s welcoming embrace. “So?” “You’re the next supreme. For now,”  
She whispered into Madison’s neck. They were alone in the lobby. Madison’s perfume started to become overwhelming. “Are you going to go visit her?” “In a minute,”  
She’s not rough, Madison’s soft. It’s overwhelming to Cordelia. 

Then Madison pulls back and she realizes she’s crying. Cordelia stokes her cheeks wiping away the tears.   
“Tell me, tell me what you want and I’ll do anything,” Madison whispered against her lips. “This isn’t just about being the next supreme,”  
There were unspoken words around them.

Madison finally leaned up her own chest heaving as she kept her gaze on Cordelia’s eyes, flitting her eyes down to her lips as she licked her own. Cordelia opened her mouth, she leaned down to kiss Madison, her hands anchoring in the older witches hair. Cordelia’s own hands went to cup her ribs.  
Before they could complete the circle and their lips met Fiona’s voice caused Cordelia to stumble back and fall into the couch.   
“Oh don’t let me interrupt,”  
“Fiona I, we were just,” Madison began. “Shut up Hollywood,” “Be nice to her,” Madison glanced at Cordelia surprised she took her side for a minute.   
She looked up at the both of them from her wheelchair. “The doctor released me. Let’s go,”  
“That soon? Are you sure you didn’t just break free?” Cordelia spat as she pushed the chair out to the car.


End file.
